


From Dawn to Dusk

by yaboi_deicide



Category: Cupid (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ending 1 compliant, Gen, Grief, Moving On, Spoilers, Vignette, epilogue compliant, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_deicide/pseuds/yaboi_deicide
Summary: Rosa's life after she leaves Guilleme.Hope is slow, but it is there.





	From Dawn to Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Ending 1 compliant and epilogue compliant. Spoilers for all of it. 
> 
> Just finished Cupid and wanted to pour out the feels~ Bit rusty but oh well

She buried the locket after a decade.

The town hadn’t changed much but it had been strangely unfamiliar to walk to the graveyard. The last time she’d been here she was exhausted with—with everything that had happened. Held together by purpose and a yearning hope. And before that… it had been with Mother and Him,

Now, her head was empty and there was no higher purpose. She was alone. It felt weird, the emptiness. Her thoughts rattled and died, awaiting a response that never came. Strange how the silence unnerved more than Mother ever could. Rosa thought she’d have gotten used to it but as always, some things linger.

Catherine’s grave had been surrounded by weeds and she’d spent the afternoon pulling them out. It left her dirty, sweaty and exhausted beneath the scarf she had used to cover her face from any locals that might recognise her. Ten years was a short time, ten years was a long time, ten years wasn’t enough. Rosa hadn’t planned on burying the locket. The shadows flitted across Catherine’s name, across her years of life, across the disturbed dirt and it suddenly hit her that Catherine had been dead for a decade.

Her best friend. Dead. Ten years.

And here Rosa was, changed in mind but not in body.

Mother had been dead for longer.

The locket burned against her skin where it hung from her neck. Perhaps this was Mother agreeing with her. She slid it off her neck, admired the silver in the softly setting sun. It still felt like he was here, the warmth of his hand wrapped around hers—an accidental lingering, a fleeting flirtation. Rubbing a thumb against the warm metal, she heard him begging still but also, stronger and firmer, she heard him promising to always be there. The orange hues of the setting sun brushed against the graveyard, the shadows gently sweeping against her arms. His hug lingered. Ten years and some shadows still stained.

_We are all tainted but we can choose._

Rosa buried the locket. An offering? A promise? No matter. She laid it to rest, as it should have been done years ago.

They were with Catherine, and Catherine was with them.

Ten years ago, she had left him to dawn. Ten years later, she left Mother to dusk.


End file.
